I'm You Secret Admirer
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Cinta adalah sesuatu yang manis sekaligus pahit. Semuanya memiliki hulu dan muara. First fic in Bleach! Enjoy it..


**Rukia P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah. Aku berjalan menuju sekolahku. Soul Society <em>senior high school<em>, namanya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku di lantai dua. Kubuka pintu ruang kelas itu dan mulai duduk di kursiku selama aku belajar disini. Ya, ini adalah tahun terakhirku bersekolah disini. Tahun depan aku akan lulus dan masuk universitas, bukan tahun depan tapi bulan depan tepatnya.

Masih sepi. Sepertinya aku kepagian. Biasanya saat aku datang sudah ada dua atau empat orang yang sedang duduk sambil menyalin PR. Sudah mau lulus masih saja begitu. Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca isinya.

Kret...

Suara pintu dibuka. Ada seseorang yang akan masuk.

Deg...

Dia? Dia sudah datang. Kuremas buku yang kubaca sedari tadi dan mengangkat buku itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku ingin sekali menatapnya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia meletakkan ranselnya diatas kursi dan mengeluarkan gitar yang ia bawa bersamaan dengan ranselnya. Dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu sambil memetik gitarnya.

_The flowers, trees, and we are sad_

_Doing nothing but reaching toward the sky_

_Every time when we are hang our heads, we notice it_

_And then we look up again..._

_You, who are asleep, look sad_

_And it even seems like you're having a bad dreams_

_I'm here, next to you_

_I won't go anywhere anymore_

_How do I live without you?_

_All people look at the sky_

_They look up, then lower their eyes_

_Without searching for the blue sky_

_That I saw one day, I grieve_

_I've live with selfishness_

_Substituted for freedom_

_In the starless night sky_

_With eyes that can't see even my course_

_I wander..._

_There wasn't anything scary or such_

_There just wasn't anything to protect_

_Now I'm afraid_

_About tomorrow, about ten years ahead, too_

_I need hungging my sweet heart_

_All people cry to the sky_

_They spread their hands and dream_

_I'll forever protect the blue sky_

_That I saw one day_

_I won't aspire any longer_

_In the shadow of flapping and flying around freely_

_No one is free_

"_Freedom" isn't like that_

_There are just no roads in the sky_

_Within the sky known as you_

_Trap only me in there_

_I won't go anywhere anymore_

_So please don't go anywhere anymore_

_All people are within the sky_

_Within the cage known as freedom_

_It'll be good enough if only you're with me_

_I don't need wings anymore_

_In this sky..._

Lagu yang indah. Isinya sungguh indah dan bermakna. Petikan gitarnya sungguh lembut.

"Ohayou!" seseorang masuk dengan riangnya.

Mengganggu saja dia, padahal aku sedang menyesapi kalimat yang ada di lagu yang ia mainkan tadi. Aku melanjutkan aktivitas membacaku yang tadi terhenti karena lagu yang indah tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Your Secret Admirer**

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo**

**Bird sung by Matsushita Yuya**

**Genre :**

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing :**

**HitsuRuki**

**(Hitsugaya Toushiro and Rukia Kuchiki)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coba ia memandangku. Walaupun hanya sekali, aku tetap senang. Kadang aku iri dengan gadis lain yang sangat dekat denganmu. Ya, aku tahu, kau sangat terkenal seantero sekolah ini. Bahkan _office boy_ disinipun mengenalmu.

Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Itulah namamu. Orang yang kukagumi sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tapi, semua perasaan ini tidak mungkin terbalaskan. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang tidak secantik Hinamori maupun Orihime. Aku hanya gadis biasa. Andai saja kau memandangku sekejap, tetapi itu tidak mungkin.

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan dan melihatmu sedang bercengkerama dengan gadis lain. Aku iri. Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kadang pikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku.

Apa aku ini tidak terlihat olehmu? Apa aku yang terlalu berharap? Mungkin ya, aku terlalu berharap, orang sepertimu datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku bercengkerama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan gadis lain.

Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu, walaupun hanya sepatah kata saja.

Saat lomba _vocal grup_ juga, kau berdiri di sebelah seorang gadis yang bernama Soi-Fon. Ada bagian menggandeng tangan di lagu itu. Kau menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Iri.

Aku iri.

Aku sangat iri.

Aku sangat sangat sangat iri.

Kenapa dia bukannya aku?

Walaupun aku tahu Soi-Fon tidak menyukaimu ditambah lagi dia sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa iri dengannya. Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik. Andai saja kau tahu perasaanku ini.

Tetapi...

Hari itu datang juga. Hari dimana kau memenggil namaku.

"Kuchiki, apa kau sudah mempunyai kelompok untuk tugas seni nanti?" kau bertanya sambil berlari menhampiriku.

"Eh i-itu aku be-belum ada." sekarang jantungku berdetak dengan kencang dan aku dapat merasakan semua darahku mengalir ke kepalaku. Pasti aku sudah semerah tomat.

"Kalau begitu kau masuk ke kelompoknya Ichigo saja, mereka kekurangan orang sekarang." aku membeku di tempat. Kaku.

"Ah i-iya." jawabku dengan _agak_ terpaksa.

Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kenapa kau mau menyakitiku lagi? Apa aku salah menjadi penggemarmu? Apa aku ini termasuk orang yang bodoh? Aku terlalu berkhayal bahwa kau akhirnya akan memandangku.

Ya, aku terlalu berkhayal.

Terlalu banyak berkhayal.

Selalu saja begitu. Selalu bersama dengan si _orange_ itu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu? Walaupun sekali. Apa aku memang tidak pernah kau pandang?

Aku berusaha untuk terlihat olehmu, tetapi itu sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya. Pernah terlintas di pikiranku, bahwa percuma saja menyukaimu, tapi tetap saja sulit sekali menghapusmu dari otakku. Kau bagaikan anggur yang memabukkan bagiku. Sekali melihatmu aku langsung terpanah. Setiap berada di sekolah, mata ini selalu mencari keberadaanmu.

Rambut putihmu. Mata _emerald_mu. Postur tubuhmu yang memang tidak tinggi tetapi dapat memikat kaum hawa disaat bersamaan. Selalu itu yang kucari.

Seandainya kau menyadari itu.

Menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu.

Kau adalah,

_my first love in my life_.

Apa kau akan bisa melihatku? Apa kau akan memandangku sebagai penggemar? Atau kau akan memandangku sebagai orang yang menyusahkan? Semua 'apa' itu selalu menghantui diriku saat aku melihat dirimu.

_I'm your secret admirer_.

"Hahahahaha benarkah itu?" suara itu. Suaramu. Suara yang selalu ingin kudengar.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak biasanya kau tertawa seperti itu.

Aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang tembok ini. Kau sedang bersama dengan Renji dan Ishida. Tertawa. Wajahmu yang sedang tertawa itu sungguh menakjubkan. Kurasakan lagi-lagi darahku naik ke kepalaku. Muncul semburat merah di pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatmu seperti itu. Hanya tersenyum karena orang yang kusukai bahagia.

Tetapi saat itu datang juga...

Saat dimana semua kebenaran terungkap. Kebenaran yang membuat hati ini sakit sekali. Kebenaran yang tidak mungkin akan bisa kelupakan selama darah masih mengalir di raga ini.

Ya, kebenaran tentang semuanya. Kebenaran yang bagiku itulah jalanmu untuk selamanya.

_The Truth About Forever_.

Hinamori Momo. Gadis yang sempurna untukmu yang sempurna juga. Gadis yang menjadi pendampingmu. Gadis yang kau cintai dengan tulus. Gadis yang... ah, terlalu banyak untuk kusebutkan.

Dia gadis yag lebih baik daripada aku. Gadis yang pastinya selalu mencintaimu. Dialah orangnya. Gadis yang memang benar-benar cocok denganmu.

Saat mendengar gosip itu aku memang tidak percaya, tetapi setelah melihatmu dan dia selalu bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih, aku baru menyadari itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat melihatmu dan dia sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Dari kejauhan aku melihatmu dan dia yang sangat mesra.

Aku sudah menduganya bahwa cintaku pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku juga harus pergi. Setelah acara wisuda selesai, aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Tempat dimana aku akan menjalani masa kuliahku dan tempat dimana aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Membangun hatiku yang sudah hancur karenamu.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin sekali merangkai puisi untukmu,

_Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu,_

_aku langsung terpanah melihat keindahan sorot matamu._

_Keindahan yang tidak pernah kulihat di bola mata siapapun._

_Kau adalah pangeran dari segalanya._

_Kau pandai melakukan semuanya dengan baik._

_Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu,_

_bercengkerama dengan teman-temanmu._

_Aku selalu memandangmu dari tempat yang jauh._

_Selalu melihat kebahagianmu dengan mereka._

_Aku ingin sekali merasakan itu,_

_merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dengan teman-temanmu itu._

_Tetapi..._

_Hari itu datang juga,_

_hari dimana semua kebahagianku yang kupendam ini musnah layaknya angin._

_Hari dimana dengan mata kepalaku sendiri,_

_aku melihatmu dengan gadis lain._

_Kau tampak bahagia._

_Bahagia dengan gadis yang menyandang predikat sebagai kekasihmu._

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir._

_Melihatmu bahagia, juga sudah cukup bagiku._

_Aku hanya bisa mendoakan kau akan bahagia dengannya._

_Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengatakan,_

_I love you..._

**~The End~**

Author Note :

Hai ini adalah fic pertama saya disini. Semoga kalian semua suka. Sekarang saya menggunakan pair favorite saya, HitsuRuki. Saya lagi nggak bisa banyak ngomong soal fic ini, karena fic ini sungguh gaje. Dan pasti ada TYPOs dkk.

Sihlakan klik tombol dibawah ini untuk menyampaikan unek-unek tentang fic ini.


End file.
